Thanks for the Memories
by LexiAmbrose97
Summary: Nikki Bella and Seth Rollins take one last trip down memory lane together when she learns of his retirement. THREE-SHOT (Based on the song 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' by Fall Out Boy)
1. Thanks for the memories

_**Flashback - November 18th 2012 (Survivor Series)**_

" _Holy shit Nicole, have you seen The Shield?" Brianna asked me, I turned around in my seat on the couch and gave her a questioning look. "It's a new stable, they debuted at Survivor Series last night" she clarified. I narrowed my eyes at my twin._

" _Brianna, We got fired. Why would I be watching WWE right now?" I asked, annoyed. I turned back to the TV where a promo for TLC came on. I gritted my teeth._

 _Sods Law._

" _You saying you don't keep up to date with John's title matches?" She asked with a teasing smile. I glowered at her._

" _No, John can take his title match and shove it so far up his arse, it dislodges the stick that's already up there." I replied, Brianna gave me a knowing smile. I hated that she knew pretty much everything about me, it caused me great pains when we argued._

" _He lost anyway, that's where The Shield come in" She said, I raised an eyebrow at her._

" _Who in God's name is The Shield?" I asked, crinkling my nose. Brianna gave me an excited smile._

" _I was hoping you'd ask, Look" She said turning her ipod towards me. "That, is Roman Reigns. He's related to The Rock" She said pointing at the one with flowing back hair, "That's Dean Ambrose, he was a massive star on the independent scene." she said pointing at the short haired, crazed one. "And that, is Seth Rollins. He was the first ever, NXT Champion." She said pointing to the last wrestler with the two-toned hair._

" _Wow," I answered staring at the picture of Seth Rollins. "He's well hot."_

* * *

 **Present Day - May 2nd 2016 (Monday Night Raw)**

I was completely distracted the entire match. I couldn't help it and I was hopeful that Saraya would understand. She gave me a fleetingly sympathetic look as I pinned her following a Rack Attack, that was enough confirmation for me.

She knew.

As soon as the bell rang signalling the end of the match with Saraya, I clapped and celebrated for maybe a minute before I made quick work of racing up the ramp towards the back. I knew it was out of character for me not to gloat after beating someone, and I'd probably get in trouble because of it but I'd heard something on the way out of the gorilla that I needed confirming.

People tried to congratulate me on my win, but I hurried past without a single glance in their direction. I scampered towards the his locker room with one thought racing through my mind.

 **It can't be true, it just can't be.**

My co-workers and countless members of staff attempted to ask if there was something wrong but I breezed past them, without answering. I needed to find him. I had to make sure it wasn't true.

It couldn't be true.

* * *

 **Flashback - March 11th 2013 (Monday Night Raw)**

 _Brianna and I had finally come back after Eve fired us and I couldn't be happier. Granted we were put with Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow but I was remaining positive about the entire thing. It meant I could finally meet Seth Rollins. I'd been seriously crushing on the boy since last year and I was so happy to even be in close proximity to the hottie._

" _You must be Nicole" He asked, I looked up into his eyes. They were such a warm chocolate colour, I realised I was staring,_

" _H-hi" I stammered, He chuckled seeming uneffected._

" _Hi Nicole, I'm Colby" He said, I smiled at him._

" _It's really nice to finally meet you, I've been a massive fan since you debuted, you've got a great ass." I said, before squeaking and covering my mouth. That was so unprofessional. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry… I don't know why I said that" I stammered. But he was laughing at me._

" _Don't worry about it, I'm glad to see my hard work is appreciated by someone" He said with a genuine smile._

" _Oh I appreciate it, I'd appreciate it a lot more up close and personal though" I said without thinking, I slapped my hand over my mouth again. "What's wrong with me?" I said, my eyes widening as I realised what I'd said._

" _You're a firecracker aren't you?" He laughed, "And forward too, you could buy me dinner first" He smirked. I gave him a gentle smile as I stood up from the seat I was in._

" _There's a great restaurant up the road actually, I'll take you there" I said again, my eyes widened as I realised once again that I'd spoken without thinking. Great, one of the hottest guys in WWE was going to think I was a sex crazed maniac. However,_

" _Let's do it," He shrugged, "We can celebrate your first day back as well" He smiled._

" _Really?" I squeaked, He gave me a heart stopping smile, putting a piece of hair behind my ear._

" _Give me ten minutes to get changed" He said, heading off towards the locker room._

* * *

 **Present Day - May 2nd 2016 (Monday Night Raw)**

I was still racing around the locker rooms, frantically trying to find him. I knew he was here. I'd seen him before my match but I'd been too chicken shit to go over and talk to him. I couldn't swallow my pride and admit I was wrong so instead I'd ran and now I was regretting it more than anything.

Where was he?

"Woah, Nicole. Slow down" Joe said as I almost ran into him, the samoan regarded me with a shocked expression.

"Can't" I gasped, "Need to find.. Col..by" I said through gasps for air, Joe gave me a disapproving look. Joe knew about our history. He knew how much he meant to me.

"Is that the best idea? He's a little fragile right now" He asked gently. "He doesn't want to see anyone"

"Joe, It can't be true. Tell me it isn't…" I trailed off. He gave me a grave look that confirmed my worse fears.

"I'm sorry Nic-" He said, but he didn't get the last of his sentence out. I was already running in the opposite direction towards where his locker room should have been. I needed to see him.

* * *

 **Flashback - April 6th 2014 (Wrestlemania 30)**

 _I was in a foul mood, as I walked through the curtain. Not because I'd lost, that had been planned for ages. I was in a foul mood because Eva Marie had taken a move wrong and landed pretty much on top of my face, foot first._

 _Stupid, redheaded bitch._

 _I cracked my neck as I rubbed my jaw, I swore if I so much as had a bruise the next day I was going to stiff her so bad in the ring next time._

" _Jesus Nic, you alright?" Colby asked running over from where he was waiting. I smiled at my boyfriend of just over a year and a half._

" _Yeah, nothing I haven't taken before" I replied, "How was Glenn, Monty and Brian?" I asked, the biggest smile came over his face._

" _They were amazing." He gushed. I smiled and patted his arm._

" _I'm real proud of you babe" I said, He smiled back._

" _I'm real proud of you too Princess, your time with the title will come" He said pulling me into a hug,_

 _And I believed him, because I loved that man more than anything else._

* * *

 **Present Day - May 2nd 2016 (Monday Night Raw)**

I'd finally found his locker room, but I was frozen. I couldn't bring myself to open the door. I was worried, what if it was true? Could I handle it? Would I be able to face him? Would he even want to see me? So many thoughts blazed through my mind as I stared at the wooden door.

I sighed loudly and reached towards the door. I clenched my fist and knocked twice. It seemed to echo around the building.

"Come in" Came the voice I'd held so dear for so long, now it sounded more like a stranger.I pushed the door tentatively and walked into the locker room.

There he was, sat on the leather couch. He looked disheveled. Scratch that he looked terrible. His long hair was limp and hanging from his head like spaghetti. He was wearing street clothes, an oversized hoodie and jeans. Colby didn't look right in baggy clothes.

"Paul, if this is about… " He trailed off as he looked up at me. His eyes hardened and seemed to fill with venom.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly.

* * *

 _ **Flashback - August 17th 2014. (Summerslam)**_

" _Nikki Bella turned on her own sister!"_

 _Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler yelled into the microphone as I flounced back up the ramp. As soon as I got backstage everyone congratulated me on my impending push. I smiled at them as I searched the sea of faces for my boyfriend. He was supposed to be here, but I'd spent the last ten minutes before my match teasing him in his locker room so I didn't know if he was looking appropriate to be at the gorilla right now._

" _Looking for someone? My little tease" a voice rumbled behind me. The smile on my face doubled in size. I turned to face him, the tent in his tight pants was obvious._

" _Hey baby" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Using my body to hide his dilemma. Our tongues wrestled for a second before my battered and bruised sister cleared her throat._

" _Get a room" She said, a teasing note in her voice. I decided to play along._

" _What a fantastic idea Brianna, Come on Colbs." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the corridor._

" _Where are we going?" He asked, he had his cute confused look on his face._

" _To get a room, your locker room" I said, he caught on pretty soon after that._

 _We raced down the corridor with our hands entwined, Colby pulled me towards him when we got to the locker room, our mouths connected as my back crashed against the locker room door. I groaned._

" _The idea is to do it in the locker room Colbs" I moaned as he placed open mouthed kisses across my jawline towards my neck. He stopped when I spoke and flicked his eyes to meet mine._

" _Don't act like this isn't turning you on" He whispered, his voice husky with lust. I moaned, getting wetter from just the sound. Shakily I managed to grip the handle of the door, and it fell open before us. Colbys eyes met mine once more as I reached out to grab his belt and pulled him into the locker room by it._

" _God, you're so hot" Colby groaned as I attached my mouth to his neck and my hands made quick work of his belt,_

" _I'm hot? You wrestle in skin tight pants. Every single one of your matches I just want to bite that ass" I answered my lips grazing his ear before i seized his lobe between my teeth. He groaned loudly,_

" _Nicole, Princess" He moaned, as I continued my trail down his sculpted chest, following his happy trail towards my destination._

" _Shh baby, You won your match.. Don't you want your reward?" I said pouting as I sank to my knees, He groaned again, his eyes squeezing shut as I tugged at his boxers._

* * *

 **Present Day - May 2nd 2016 (Monday Night Raw)**

"Is it true?" I asked, my voice cracking. He turned back away from me, snorting angrily.

"Like you give a shit." He replied, hobbling towards the fridge. I closed my eyes against the anger in his voice. It'd been over a year since we'd last been close in anyway and I missed him, it still hurt when he spoke to me like that,  
"I.. " I started but he interrupted.

"It's been a year Nicole. You can't just come in here and expect to-" He said angrily. I cut him off.

"Damn it Colby, Is it true?" I cried, taking a step forward. A look of utter disbelief crossed his face at how brazen I was being.

"Yes" He replied simply, turning back to his drink he left me to process the information.

The pain that blossomed in my chest took me by surprise, considering we hadn't been together for over a year and he'd moved on countless times. It still hurt like a bitch to know. It felt like I'd taken six spears from Joe and managed to get back up. It was physical agony, I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream. I wanted to do something but I knew I was helpless. It wasn't my choice, and I couldn't make it for him.

"Nicole?" He asked, his voice sounded concerned. His face looked confused as he stared at me. His eyes gauging my reaction to this news. Enjoying my pain.

"You're leaving" I said, even saying the words felt like glass was shattering around me. Like the tiny shards were getting embedded in my heart. His head dropped in defeat.

"It isn't working, what am I meant to do?" He asked, he kicked the fridge with his good leg. "It's not safe for me to wrestle Nicole, Hell. It's not even safe for me to go to the gym"

"How can you be sure it's not working? Give it more time, you-" I cried.

"More time? It's the 2nd of May Nicole, I missed Wrestlemania 32! I've been doing all these stupid fucking exercises for seven months. They said I'd be out for nine but I haven't gotten any better since November. I still walk with a limp for fuck sake" He snapped.

"You can't just give up" I almost screamed. He laughed.

"That's real cute Princess, John Cena teach you that?" He said harshly, "It's not working, and I'm retiring. End of story"

"No" I shouted."There has to be another way!"

"You don't get a fucking say in this Nicole, you're nothing to me. Nothing at all. Why are you even here?" He snapped angrily.

"Because I love you." I shouted "And there is no fucking way I'm going to be able to come here everyday knowing that I'm not going to see you."

His eyes widened for a split second, before they became hard once more, and he shrugged off the sentiment like it meant nothing.

"You should have thought of that before you chose the Divas title over our entire relationship." He snapped,

* * *

 **Flashback - November 23rd 2014 (Survivor Series)**

" _Holy Fucking Shit Nicole!" Brianna cried, as we got backstage. I turned to her and squealed happily._

" _I'm the WWE Divas Champion!" I cried loudly, as my co-workers surrounded me, congratulating me. My face felt like it was about to fall off with all the smiling. But he wasn't there._

" _Congratulation Nic" came the voice of April. I smiled over at her,_

" _TLC April, We'll get our fight." I smiled, she raised her hand and we fist bumped before she left to get changed._

 _I headed over to his locker room as soon as things calmed down._

" _Colbs?" I asked, opening the door. He turned to me and gave me a look of utter disgust. That hurt. "Are you mad at me?" I asked confused._

" _Yes" He replied simply. I felt the hurt churning in my stomach._

" _What did i do?" I asked, my mouth felt dry. He snorted angrily._

" _I am the future WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Do you really think Paul doesn't talk to me?" He asked angrily. I felt my heart drop into my stomach._

" _Shit" I murmured._

" _That's all you've got to say?" He growled. "Not, Oh by the way Colby, you know how I agreed that now was an acceptable time to start trying for a baby? Well, I can't, actually I never wanted to. I made this very clear when I begged my boss for the title because you needed an excuse to tell me" He raved.  
Every word felt like a blow to my heart, I never wanted him to find out, I didn't want kid. Not now, not ever. I tried not to meet his eyes. _

" _I'm sorry Colbs" I whispered, he snorted_

" _No you're not, you know how much family means to me. If you knew me at all you'd have told me you didn't want to try for a baby right now. I would have understood, but this?" He swallowed harshly. "I don't even recognise you anymore" He snarled pushing past me towards the gorilla where Team Cena vs Team Authority was about to take place.  
_ " _You're getting the WWE World Heavyweight title, How can you want anything else right now?" I asked, trying to make him see my point.._

 _He looked at me, but it was like he was looking at a stranger. He scrubbed a hand over his face._

" _Congratulations Nicole. You're the Divas Champion. You got everything you've ever wanted, and all I wanted was you. But I can't have you." He said, his voice cracked. "Don't be in my locker room when I get back" He said, turning quickly on his heel and disappearing before I could reply._

* * *

 **Present Day - May 2nd 2016**

I stared at him with wide eyes for a few seconds, letting what he said sink in.

"You think I chose the Divas title over us?" I asked, He scowled at me.

"Nicole, I really don't care anymore." He sighed.

"I loved you, I still do but I wasn't ready for children Colbs." I said, He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not rehashing the past, it's done. I moved on." He snapped.

"I don't want to get back together Colbs" I said gently. "Well, I wouldn't mind but that isn't what this is about"

"Then what is it about Nicole?" He asked angrily.

"You promised me you'd never leave me, and you are" I said my face crumpling slightly. He sighed.

"I made those promises to a different Nicole, to the Nicole I was in love with. To the Nicole that I thought I knew before she traded our entire relationship for a shot the title that had the least amount of significance in the entire company. You can't stop me from leaving Nicole" He spat.

"So that's it?" I asked, "After everything we went through, after everything you've gone through. You're just gonna go?" I asked, It was dawning on me how helpless I really was and I could feel the fight slipping out of me.

"Yes, but hey thanks for the memories Nicole, even if they weren't so great" He said throwing himself down on the settee once more.

There was a moment of clarification in my brain, I was fighting a losing battle. This wasn't the man I loved, and I wasn't the woman he fell in love with.

We'd changed

"Take care of yourself Colby" I whispered as I headed towards the door. He turned to look at me as I left but I wasn't waiting for him to reply. I knew that if I didn't leave that locker room at that moment then I never would.

Sometimes, love is about holding on and sometimes it's about letting go. At one stage in my life I loved Colby more than I loved myself, and knew that I owed it to him to just let him go.

* * *

Opinions?


	2. Reliving the memories

"Nikki, for god sake. You've been moping around for weeks" Brie said angrily, "What's wrong with you?" She demanded. She stood next to the settee in my hotel room, her hands on her hips.

"He's gone." I said simply, I sighed and hugged the pillow closer to me. I tried to turn my attention back to the TV where The Notebook was playing, but at that moment Brie turned it off.

"You're unbelieveable. Stop being a cliche Nicole, if you're that bothered, get out there and show Colby what he's missing" She snapped, "You're a Garcia-Colace, we fight for our men"

"Brie... " I groaned, "It's over, I lost the fight. I just was to mope" I whined. Her nostrils flared.

"Stephanie!" She yelled, I groaned even louder than before. I hated it when she called me that. "I'm being serious, I'm not watching this anymore. It's heartbreaking. Go and speak to him" She said, her voice had lost it's edge.

"And do what Brie? He's with her." I said, "He's at home in Iowa, with his girlfriend and I'm here in Scottsdale" I asked, I was getting annoyed now.

"I don't know, but anything is better than this. You're miserable Nicole. Surely you can see that? You've turned into a cliche. You're moping around, watching The Notebook, don't think I didn't see you eat that entire pint of ice cream yesterday" Brie said, I sighed throwing the pillow back on the settee.

"Get off my case" I snapped angrily,

"You've barely spoken to the guy in a year, then he decides to retire and you suddenly care? Where was this concern six weeks ago?" She asked, I knew she was just being rational but she was really getting on my nerves.

"I never stopped caring about him" I snapped, she snorted.

"You didn't seem like you cared that much when you were parading the title around, you didn't even get upset when he dumped you" She reminded me. This time my nostrils flared.

"How the fuck would you know? You were to busy with Bryan to give a shit about me." I accused. I stepped forward causing Brie to backtrack. "Too busy with making sure Bryan didn't get injured again, making sure Bryan was comfortable training and coming back on the road. You wouldn't have cared if I'd fell off the side of the Earth Brianna!" I yelled.  
The look of hurt and shock that came over my sister's face should have alerted me to the fact that I'd gone to far but I didn't care. I was in a foul mood.

"He's my husband Nicole" She said in a shaky voice.

"And I'm your sister, where's your loyalty? Where Brie? Where were you when I was crying myself to sleep every night because I'd made the biggest mistake of my life? Where were you when I got pregnant?" I shouted, her eyes bugged out of her head. She stumbled towards the door.

"With-" She started

"With Bryan, figures" I spat.

* * *

Brie left after that, not very gracefully either. She pretty much bolted through the door and down the corridor. Clearly upset. I knew I'd gone to far but at the moment I was way to upset to care. Brianna didn't have the right to come at me like that, but like always she did anyway.

She was right though - like always.

I should probably have spoken to Colby more than I did, I'd just given up on him like I had the first time. But at the same time I knew it wouldn't change anything,

I was lovesick for a person who didn't exist anymore.

It was both tragic and beautiful.

As I plopped back down on to the settee and reached for the remote, my hand brushed against my phone. I glanced at sideways and idly wondered what he was doing right now. My mind automatically conjured up many scenarios, most of them revolving around Zhara laying on his bed, spread eagle.

I sighed as I unlocked the phone and was automatically greeted by the last thing I was looking at. It was a message Colby had sent me a few hours after the argument we had in his locker room, and it consisted of two words

 **I'm sorry.**

I quickly closed the app and bought up the contacts, I scrolled until I reached his name and froze. The magnitude of what I was about to do was getting to me. This was Colby, the same Colby that told me he didn't love me anymore.

Was I right to call him? What if he was with her?

I shook my head trying to dislodge the thoughts in my head, Why was I such a pussy? What was wrong with me?

I pushed the call button as watched as the phone flickered and his Caller ID picture came up.

 **Voicemail.**

I blew out a sigh, when I heard the dial tone but that was nothing compared to the blow to my stomach I felt when I heard his voicemail.

" **Hey there! It's Colby, I can't come to the phone right now because I'm probably in rehab. Call back later"**

I instantly put the phone down without leaving a message.

Rehab?

I scrolled again for Jon's number, I rang him automatically. Jon was one of my closest friends since Colby had left.

"What's happening Bella chick?" He answered, I felt the smile creep onto my face at the nickname. Jon had never referred to me as Nicole. Always 'Bella Chick' or 'Nic'. Colby only ever referred to me as Nicole, sometimes Princess but that was just when he wanted to get his leg over.

"Nothing, just wanted to ask about something" I replied, shaking the thoughts from my head.

"Don't keep me in suspense Chick, Is it about Colbs?" He asked, seeming to know me better than myself sometimes.

"It might be… " I trailed off. Jon sighed exasperated.

"Nic.." He said slowly, "You know this isn't healthy"

"I called him-" I started but he cut me off.

"What did he say this time?" Jon asked automatically.

"It went to voicemail, he's probably with her, I know. But I heard he's in rehab?" I asked. Jon muttered something unintelligible.

"Look Nic, I'm not supposed to tell you this… " Jon trailed off regretfully.

"Is there something wrong with him?" I asked. "Please Jon, I need to know"

"He's fine. He's still in rehab for the injury he got before" Jon replied quickly.

"What part of that weren't you supposed to tell me?" I asked curiously.

"None of it." he replied. I crinkled my eyebrows.

"You aren't making any sense" I said. He sighed heavily.

"Oh for fuck sake. He's single alright? Him and Zahra broke up" Jon admitted. Shock bubbled in my chest.

"How long?" I asked, Jon sighed heavily again.

"Bella Chick" He whined "he asked me not to tell you."

"Why would he ask that?" I asked, the hurt in my voice must have radiated through because Jon sighed again.

"Be reasonable Nic, you know how volatile yours and Colby's relationship can be" He groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess" I said reproachfully.

"Then you understand, Colby is going through the worst time of his life. He's retired from the job he loves more than life itself. He's lost a lot of his friends and to top it off, his girlfriend left him. Do you honestly think he wants to deal with you two going at it for another round?" Jon asked, I pursed my lips.

"You're right" I said sadly.

"I know you miss him, hell so do I. But Colby said you guys spoke before he left and tied up loose ends" Jon replied.

"We argued, we didn't really tie up any loose ends." I replied. Jon sighed.

"You and Colby aren't healthy when you're together. If I wanna be poetic about it, you're like two matches. You're a blazing inferno when you're together, there's all this red hot passion. And then sooner rather than later, you burn each other out. Then there's no flames, just smoldering ash. And that's when the arguments start." Jon replied.  
"What the hell has Renee done to you?" I asked, "Poetry?"

"It's these pregnancy books she's got me reading, they're fucking with my head. I saw a fire engine the other day and no word of a lie. I started humming the Fireman Sam theme." He groaned.

"You've got pregnancy brain" I giggled. He made an unimpressed noise.

"Either way, You have to understand Bella Chick, you and Colby are too volatile. You're too passionate. For this stage in his recovery where he's doing his best to walk properly again. He can't have you in his life. I know it sounds harsh but it's the only way Nic." Jon said calmly.

"I understand" I answered.

"You sound like a wounded puppy." Jon commented.

"I still love him Jon" I admitted. Jon sucked in a breath.

"I know you do, and trust me. He's probably still in love with you as well. But for right now I hate to say this but I think he's doing the right thing by staying away from you." Jon answered.

"Maybe you're right." I admitted finally.

Jon and I avoided the subject of Colby after that, and once I'd put the phone down I felt better than I had before. Colby needed time to heal. He needed time to become himself again. Maybe then he'd be the man I fell in love with.

I decided that I'd give myself the time to become the girl he'd fallen in love with too. Maybe then our relationship wouldn't be so volatile.

We both needed the time.

* * *

I think one more chapter after this one.


	3. Making New Memories

I think I heard the crunch before I felt it. But once I felt it, I cried out loudly. The referee rushed over and asked me to squeeze his hand but I couldn't. I couldn't move. He made the 'X'. And suddenly there was movement everywhere. I could hear Brie screaming. Eva, however seemed unaffected.

"Shit… Nikki… Someone get help!" Brie yelled looking around wildly. I didn't really hear what was said after that. The blinding pain in my neck was getting worse and everything was swimming out of vision.

"Ow" I murmured weakly, I couldn't move. I couldn't even think straight. I hurt more than anything I'd ever felt before. The referee was trying to whisper words of comfort but something was wrong.

Something was really wrong.

Everything went white, and when I came around everything was still white. I was pretty sure I was in hospital. I groaned and tried to stretch but I couldn't move.

"Oh thank God" Brie said, I could hear the relief in her voice.

"Brie, why can't I move?" I asked anxiously. She sighed unhappily.

"It's your neck… Eva.. she dropped you on your fucking neck" Brie replied angrily, I stared at my twin for a few seconds. Angry tears ran down her face.

"Of course she did, what's the damage this time?" I asked, Brie wouldn't answer. She wouldn't even look at me. "Brie?" I asked again. She was scaring me.

"They don't know the extent of the damage yet" She whispered, "But it doesn't look good"

I know it's cliche but it felt like my world came crashing down around me. Didn't look good? But what about wrestling? What about my Divas Championship rematch against Ashley? Just as it became unbearable to hold the tears back any longer there was a knock on the door.

"Jon?" Brie asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"We're friends" I croaked, Jon placed a hand over his heart.

"Just friends? After I bought you your favourite flowers and everything? I'm heartbroken" He joked. I glanced at the roses in Jon's hand and tried not to sigh. Roses weren't my favourite flower, but Jon had no way of knowing that. The only person who knew what my favourite flower was- well he wasn't about to come in holding a bunch and wishing me a speedy recovery. He probably wouldn't even tweet me I thought miserably.

"You look really sad there Bella Twin, something on your mind?" Jon asked.

"Nothing new" I smiled sadly.

Brie and Jon left a few hours later I ,however, needed to stay where I was. Which was uncomfortable as hell. The bed aggravated my neck and I couldn't help but let my thoughts run wild. Being alone always bothered me and being alone and in pain bothered me more but I managed to fall asleep at least for a few hours.

Until I was awoken by the sound of my door creaking open. I opened my eyes.

"What are you doing here Colby?" I asked in a harsh whisper as Colby crossed the floor towards my bed. I glanced at the clock.

11pm.

Way past visiting hours.

"I had to see you." He said quickly.

"But you're walking perfectly" I noticed, my eyes glued to his leg "Did I died ? Oh my god, have you died?"

"Nikki, how much pain medicine have they given you?" He asked incredulously. ThenI noticed what he was holding

"Peonies" I whispered looking at the flowers,

"Well yeah, they're still your favourite flowers right?" He asked chewing his lip. I nodded slowly, still refusing to believe he was really here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, Colby looked down at the floor.

"I wanted to ask how you were" He answered.

"You could have called" I pointed out. He blushed. Wringing his hands.

"It's not the same. I missed you." He mumbled. Heat raced across my face. This was a dream. This couldn't be happening. "Nikki?" He asked, concerned.

"I don't understand." I said finally, he scrubbed his hand over his face. "You said you didn't want me"

"I never said that" He quickly defended, "We've been through alot together Nik, we've done a lot of bad things to each other. But seeing you… the way you landed.. I couldn't" He swallowed his emotions. "I couldn't stay away any longer"

"Jon said, you threw a fit" I breathed. Colby rolled his eyes.

"I broke a table, that hardly classes as a fit." He snorted.

"It doesn't really class as a dignified reaction either." I pointed out.

"What do you know, you're higher than a kite on pain meds" He replied. I laughed.

"God I love you." I chuckled.

Then I froze. What the fuck had I just said?

"You must be high to admit that." He smirked. "But it's er.. Good to know" He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." I snorted. He didn't answer he was looking at over at all the machines hooked up to me. His eyes were stormy.

"I hope Natalie gets fired for this" He said quietly.

"Anyone can make a mistake, you know that better than anyone. Would it have been fair if you'd have been fired for Sting getting injured?" I asked, he tensed immediately.

"That was completely different. Sting didn't tuck in his fucking neck during a corner powerbomb. Natalie has zero ring talent and messed up a simple scoop slam. Do you have any idea how easy a scoop slam is?" He ranted.

"Well yeah, I am a wrestler." I pointed out. Colby chuckled to himself as he stroked my hair lightly.

"You're a great wrestler" He muttered, I purred on the inside.

"Colby, the nurse will be back soon. You shouldn't be here" I murmured. He sighed and stroked my face.

"You're right. I should go. Do me a favour when you're feeling better? Call me. I've got some experience at rehab and recovery. I wouldn't mind being your coach"


End file.
